Love Is A Complicated Thing
by Skytide101
Summary: Full summary is inside. NaruSaku LEMONLIME. Sakura gets her heart broken and she starts feeling things for Naruto. Naruto likes a girl. And Sakura is scared she is going to lose Naruto. I suck a this summary. Its my first story.
1. Love Is A Complicated Thing

Love: A Complicated Thing

Summary: Naruto finally has a chance to relax after Orochimaru's defeat and Sasuke's return. Sasuke is in a relationship that's not Sakura. Naruto comforts Sakura a lot after Sasuke rejects her. Then she finds out that she can't get Naruto off her mind. Naruto approaches Sakura later on for advice on how he should admit his love for his 'new' special person.

**This is my first story, I figured 'What the Hell' so I'm going to give it a whirl. I'm not expecting great responses. It's was planned to be a oneshot It migh turn into something more I don't know yet I'll see how the reviews go, you know that whole 'walk before you can run' thing. You gotta start somewhere.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**This takes place 2 yrs after Naruto: Shippuuden started.**

Konohagakure, the village hidden among the leaves is known as one of the most powerful villages of the shinobi nations. Its shinobi are legends among other villages, like the famous Jounin trio InoShikaCho and there kids that have carried on that tradition, not to mention the Hyuuga Clan with the famous bloodline limit the Byakugan and their prodigy Neji Hyuuga, then you also have the legendary three ninja or Sannin as they are more commonly called. All this is irrelevant, because there was a new reason to fear Konoha as an enemy. It wasn't a bloodline that scared konohas enemies, or the powerful clans that lived there. It was just one seventeen-year-old Chunnin, who was currently looking over his home village from atop of the hokage monument.

The chunnin was known for his unpredictability in battle and golden mane of unruly styled blonde hair. His name, whenever mentioned, struck fear into the hearts of Konohas enemies, not to mention Konoha itself. He was also known as being the first Chunnin to have S-Class status in the newest editions of the Bingo Book. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The container of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi

Naruto at one point was known for his wearing of an orange jumpsuit, which basically 'screamed' HERE I AM, COME AND KILL ME. This was later replaced with black cargo pant and mesh short sleeve undershirt and black sleeveless vest with his traditional spiral logo on the back instead of his dark green Chunnin flak jacket. He also wears a white weighted scarf, which came to the middle of his calfs and covered the front of his chest, a red sash belt offset his left with untied end that came to his knee, black fingerless gloves which complimented and black bandages on his lower arms. He still wore his traditional black ninja sandals with white bandages over his lower leg, his pant legs were tucked in to the top of his bandages. (AN: Think of it as cross of Kai's outfit from Beyblade G Rev and Picollo from DBZ). Now Naruto was known for wearing one of the sexiest outfits in the village, at least from a womans point of view.

On top of the monument Naruto gave a rather loud sigh. And lay on his back starring at the clouds slowly going by.

"Shikamaru, your really starting to rub off on me, you know that." He said out loud to no one.

"Of all the things I pick up from him, it had to be his cloud watching. I mean I only do it to think, yet he does it as a hobby, what can he possibly see in this that makes it soooo enjo—Ooh that one looks like ero-sennins hair." He laughed as he pointed to the sky.

Lowering his arm and placing both hands behind his head, he began to think about his teammate with strawberry bubble-gum pink hair. He was worried about her, he had been for about six months now.

'I wonder how she is' he thought, still gazing at the passing clouds.

He could still remember what happened to her almost half a year ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto saw Sakura head in the opposite direction of there meeting point. He had an idea of where she was going and decided to follow just to make sure she was all right.

'_I should've known she'd go to her boyfriends place first_.' He thought as he watched her from an alley opposite the Uchiha Estate entrance.

She had been going out with Sasuke for a couple of months now. She was overjoyed when she saw a beaten Naruto stumbling up towards the gates of Konoha with an unconscious Sasuke on his back and a big sack tied to his sash belt. All Sakura could think about was that he had kept his promise.

After five minutes of knocking and no answer she walks in to make sure he was okay.

"Sasuke-kun, its Sakura are you okay" He heard her call out as she entered the main building.

Naruto stood in the alley for a further five minutes with his back against the wall.

"Why do I have a feeling they're on _Sasuke-kun's_ bed at the moment. Oh well looks like I'm training by myself today." He sighed as he began to take his leave. As he took one step he heard something he never wanted to hear. He turned back and hid. He saw a sight that pained him to his very core. Sakura was crying her heart out.

'_Sakura-chan, what happened?_' he asked himself.

Then he noticed another sight, Sasuke coming out holding his pant up with his left hand screaming for Sakura to come back.

'Oh No. He couldn't have?' he began to realise 

Sasuke then began to run, chasing after her, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a very pissed off Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO SASUKE?" the kyuubi container yelled

"Nothing that damn well concerns you, dobe." Replied the last Uchiha. "Now get the hell out of my way."

"Not until you tell me what caused her to run off like that, teme, she doesn't cry like that for no fucking reason"

"I said its none of your damn business"

"I'm not going to ask again Sasuke" as Naruto said this his eyes turned from Ocean Sapphire blue to Hells Fire red, and aura of bright red chakra began to consume him. Sasuke knew that he meant business. If they fought now, the Uchiha estate would be totalled.

The killer intent Naruto released made Sasuke's blood run cold and his muscles froze there and then. Sasuke was now petrified, he knew what Naruto was capable of, but he never felt this much power and bloodlust come from him before. Sasuke knew Naruto was far beyond pissed.

"Sasuke-kun is everything alright out here? You just ran off." A voice came from the entrance. It was a voice that Naruto knew all too well. He heard it almost every night since he went with Iruka-Sensai for the first time.

All the bloodlust and power stopped to leave a still petrified Uchiha, who was just coming around from his panicked state, a confused Naruto and at the entrance of the Uchiha Estates main building, a young woman with brown shoulder length hair wearing a short light blue tank top that stopped about 2 inches from the bottom of her breasts and a dark blue lace thong. The young woman was Ayame, the waitress at Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"Ayame?" said a very confused Naruto

"Oh, high Naruto-kun, EEEP" she squeaked as she hid realizing what she had on. "Sasuke-kun, I called my dad, I'm not going to work today okay, so hurry back to bed." She said seductively as she made here leave.

"Naruto, its not what it looks --"

"You betrayed her." Naruto cut off calmly before his anger caught up to him. "YOU BETRAYED HER LOVE FOR YOU AGAIN."

"Listen, I know it doesn't ----"

"Stay away from Sakura-chan, and you better pray she can still find happiness after all this." With that Naruto disappeared.

A few minutes later he arrived at the Haruno residence, and knock on the front door. He heard a voice from behind the door.

"Hold on a sec." Said the voice in response to the knocking.

"Oh, Naruto-san what brings you here." Said the older version of Sakura

"Gomen-nasai for disturbing you Haruno-san, but is Sakura-chan here?".

"Not a problem Naruto-san, but I'm sorry Sakura's not here, she said she was going to see Sasuke-san before she met with you at your training ground. Is something wrong." she asked

"No, not at all." He lied. "I just need to speak to her. Well you she said she was going to the training ground right, so I might as well go there. Thanks Haruno-San" he shouted as he ran down the street before leaping onto a nearby roof.

Naruto arrived at their training ground a few minutes later and landed at the edge of the big field. As he arrived he saw a crying Sakura with her face buried behind her knees, sitting infront of the very post he was tied to when Kakashi performed the first bell test.

Sakura was so occupied with crying her eyes out, she failed to notice her teammate approach her.

"Sakura-chan" he called to her, his voice full of worry

Sakura snapped her head up to look at her teammate desperately trying to save herself from embarrassment by wiping her tears from her eyes and cheeks. What Naruto saw was a beautiful girl with red bloodshot eyes and tearstains down her rosy cheeks, a sign that she had been crying for a long period of time.

"You know?" she asked him. All she got for a reply was a nod of his head.

It pained him no end, to see her like this. He noticed that it was starting to rain when he looked up to the sky, thinking of what to do. It was only spitting but he knew in a few moments the heavens would open. He offered his hand to Sakura.

"Come on, let's skip training today, we'll go to my place and have a nice hot cup of tea. Come on lets go and talk."

With a quick flick of finger under her eye to wipe the stray tear and a sniff, she took his hand and he pulled her up to his level. Not forgetting about the rain, which was now starting to get very heavy, he quickly took of his scarf and opened it to make a make shift poncho and wrapped it round Sakura.

"Naruto, you don't have to ---"

"Shhhh." He said silencing her with his finger to her lips. "Come on let get outta here" he continued as he gave her on of his foxy grins

"Baka, you're going to get wet now." She said, now worried about her teammate.

"Don't worry about me, lets get to my house quick."

And with that they sped off across the field. Arriving at Narutos house in a few short minutes. Sakura knew Naruto moved from his run down apartment in to his father's property, but she never saw his new home. She knew Yondaime was his father, but she had no idea that the property he led her to was more than enough to put both the Uchiha estate and the Hyuuga estates to shame. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were now the size of dinner plate.

"Naruto, do you really live here? I mean it's so… so ---"

"Big?" he finished for her.

"Yeah, it is. Do you know how big it is?"

"Three time larger that the Uchiha estate and nearly five times larger than the Hyuuga estate. It is the largest private estate in Konoha roughly covering 1/12th of the total village area. It was owned by the Yondaime to house and train his clan, the Uzumaki, my clan." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

To say Sakura looked shocked was an under statement.

"Hehehe, I read about it in the library" he admitted, flashing his goofy smile and scratching the back of his head.

"Baka!" she informed him.

"Come on, let get inside."

When Naruto and Sakura entered the building, Naruto gently took off the scarf he gave Sakura.

"Wait here for a sec." He ordered

Sakura was shivering she was cold and wet from her waist down. She could complain the scarf/poncho did its job of keeping her upper half dry. It was obviously supposed to be used with Naruto clothing or any long pants, not a mini-skirt. She started to rub her arms in order to heat herself up a fraction. Meanwhile Naruto went straight to the kitchen and put on the water for some tea. While the water was boiling, Naruto went upstairs to get something. A few minutes later he came down with a pile of neatly folded clothes and towels. He too was dressed in something a little bit…..drier.

"Here's some towels to dry yourself and some clothes to get changed into while your clothes dry. There's a bathroom down that hall, first door on the left." He guided her.

"Thanks" she replied with a strip of pink across her cheeks.

Naruto already had the tea ready in the living room of the main building, when Sakura came out.

Here give me your clothes and have some tea, make yourself at home.

She did as she was told. A few minutes later he came back in looking rather puzzled.

"What's wrong Naruto."

Well you see Sakura-chan, I couldn't help notice that both you skirt and shorts were soaked, and I want you to be comfortable soooo, um…I…uuh…was…you know…w-wondering I-if your…y-your…p-pa-panties were w-wet as well.

"They're a little wet, some of the water did soak through."

"D-Do…y-y-you…w-wa-want…m-me..t-to..hang…t-them…out…t-t-to…d-dry?"

Her face was red and he was beginning to panic. He thought he was done, cooked, out of the frying pan and into the fire, he thought, NO, he _knew_ he was D…E…A…D.

"You just want them to do something perverted don't you?"

"Nononononono, that's not what I meant, I'm not like Ero-Sennin, I swear." He was really starting to panic and it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. For some reason, she knew he was telling the truth.

"All right, wait here." She said as she made here way back to the bathroom.

Naruto was sweating like a pig that knew its dinner from nervousness, he knew he was entering dangerous territory with a question like that. His thoughts vanished as he heard the bathroom door open. Sakura entered the room with a small ball of light pink cloth, her panties.

"Here, just don't anything perverted" she warned handing him the cloth. He took them and noticed that they were indeed wet from the rain. His bright red face could now be confused for an aircraft-landing beacon. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle at his antics and embarrassment. Once he hung her light pink silk/lace thong (Sakura could tell he looked with the drool that was coming from the corner of his mouth. Again she could help but give a faint giggle), he sat down and started to drink his tea. Silence passed through the house for several minutes until Sakura broke the silence.

"He was with Ayame-san".

I know, I kinda followed you to make sure you were all right. I have to admit I was shocked too. I warned him to stay away from you for a while so you can get over this. Remember Sakura-chan, You won't be going through this alone, I'll be right beside you.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a look of distaste when he said he followed her, but that look quickly turn to a look of gratitude when he said he would help her through 'Thank you, thank you so much Naruto'.

She was holding back tears for most of the morning, because now they were starting to overflow in small waterfall of pain and sadness.

"They were both naked on his bed he was awake and she was asleep. He said I was everything to him and that…sniff…you acted like a brother to him even when he…sniff…didn't deserve it. He said he loved me, and that Team 7 was what…sniff…made him as strong as he is. He said he felt loved. I loved him"

She said no more and began to cry heavily, her face in her hands. Naruto got that pain again. A pain in his heart, that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Quick as a flash, Naruto was by her side and pulled her into an embrace that screamed 'I'll protect you and will always be here for you.' She too, took advantage of the warmth and comfort he provided, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently placing her tear stricken face in the crook of his neck. Naruto could easily feel her pain through his neck. As she cried she sent small pulsations through his body that made an impact at his heart. Ever since she wrapped her arms around his neck, he had been rocking her gently back and forth, while whispering things like 'it okay' and 'I'm here'. After thirty minutes he felt her go limp. He let her stay like that a few minutes more just to be sure. His suspicions were confirmed by a quiet and cute snore that came from the girl he was holding. She fell asleep in his arms, so carefully he picked her up and took her to his bedroom. He gently kicked the covers away to give him some room to get her underneath the blanket. He daintily placed her on his bed and quietly tucked her in. He watched her snuggle close to the pillow and blanket. A caring and happy smile traveled across his face. He couldn't help but slowly bend down to move a couple of stray hairs away from her face, but he found that he was continuing to inch his way closer afterward and gave a small but sweet and caring kiss to her cheek.

"Sweet dreams Sakura-chan" he whispered in her ear as he left to call Mrs. Haruno to let her know about her daughter.

**END FLASHBACK**

After that, Team 7 was temporarily disbanded and each trained under a different Sensei, Kakashi trained Sasuke, Jaraiya aka Ero-Sennin trained Naruto and Sakura still trained under her current Sensei's Tsunade and Shizune who was later revealed to be Naruto's mother.

Still gazing at the clouds from the Hokage Monument, Naruto was snapped out of his train of thought by him cluching his chest where is heart was. He felt sharp pain in his heart but this was different, this was worse than when he saw her heartbroken form. It felt worse than when Hinata broke up with him. He knew this wasn't a medical problem, so there were only two people he had in mind to ask. He made a mental note to himself that he would have to speak to Iruka or Ero-Sennin later about the pain. He snapped out of his train of thought as if he remembered he had something to do.

"SHIT, I was supposed to meet Sakura-chan. Oh great, she's gonna punch me through the wall again." he screamed as he stood up and jumped from the monument to make his way to the hospital, via several rooftops of course.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

Sakura had continued her training as a medic-nin, as suggested by Naruto in order to get her mind off of Sasuke. Putting the extra days really did a number on her but it worked, she was steadily become one of the best medic-nin of the shinobi world, closely following her master Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, with the hopes of one day surpassing her and putting control of the hospital under her care. Her training didn't just involve medic-nin training she was also training her mind as well as her body. Her strength had probably increased ten-fold over what her strength was already, yet she still maintained that slim and trim figure she always had. Her mind training had started to go astray, not being able to concentrate, which was a problem, even by her standards. For around five months now, her mind began to wonder when doing research. She began to of the boy who helped her through the last half year. Every time she thought of him she would blush, even when she was by herself, her breathing quick and shallow and her heart felt like it skipped a beat. Today would probably be no exception.

She was in her office as she was the assistant head nurse. She was looking for info on different clan with a medical background, she knew of the Nara clan and was quite surprised about the Hyuuga being able to heal or even rebuild the chakra network. She gave out a sigh, a few weeks earlier she had been to the Hyuuga to discuss whether of not they could have a full-time Hyuuga Medic at the hospital. She had her meeting with the clan elders, the clan head, Hiashi, who was a right stuck up snob, and was quite surprised by the presence of Hinata, who apparently was now the Hyuuga's head medic, and was really making a name for herself within her clan. The meeting didn't go as planed. Only Hinata agreed to the proposal. The rest of the Hyuuga representatives preferred to keep the techniques and abilities of the clan's medical ward within the property of the Hyuuga clan. But they would cooperate when called upon. Later Hinata and Sakura got into a discussion about a certain blonde haired Chunnin. Hinata had dated Naruto for about a year before _she_ broke it off with him about eight months ago. Naruto and Hinata got quite close, and Sakura knew this, she also knew that it was never intimate. Sure they would sleep together and snuggle close to each other. But they were never sexual. But it went horribly wrong when Naruto told her he was the walking, living, breathing prison of the Kyuubi. Results, well let just say Naruto hasn't seen her for over half a year. He slept with her on the night he told her but woke up the next morning to find her gone. He wasn't dumb, he knew she was scared of him now. She left him and gave him something to go with it…a broken heart. She refused to see him and never accepted a mission with him on it. Hinata must have spread the word, when he heard a few 'friends' later found out about what he contained, and was amazed to find that most, didn't even care, they realized why his childhood was so bad, it was unimaginable. _They_ weren't going to abandon their friend like his girlfriend did.. Sakura was rather disappointed at Hinata for doing such a thing.

The disscusion they had earlier was over why Sakura still spoke to 'the demon'. Hinata started to regret asking such a thing because she soon found herself with sharp pain, teary eyes, and a red right cheek. Sakura slapped her. She remembered what she said as bright as day.

'_DON'T YOU EVER, AND I MEAN _EVER_ SAY THAT ABOUT HIM AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU MAY NOT HAVE REALIZED, BUT HE PROTECTS US ALL FROM THE KYUUBI HES A HERO TO BE ABLE TO KEEP THE NINE-TAILS IN CHECK. HE WASN'T BORN BY THE DEMON THEREFORE THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM A DEMON. She said as she started to calm down. " I don't care if you are from the Hyuuga, you speak about him like that again, I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body a hundred times over._

She repeated this over and over in her mind. '_Why did I stand up for him like that?'_

'_How could she say she say such a thing about him? He's sweet, and caring. He was always there for her, for me, for everyone_. Her thoughts continued even when tears began to well up and over flow down her cheeks. '_Oh Naruto_' was her final thought when she planted her head in the crook of her right elbow resting upon her research book. She cried, as she began to clutch where her heart was with her left hand, after feeling a sharp pain.

What she didn't realize, was that her cries and sobs didn't go unheard of. With her eyes still closed she soon found herself warm and being cradle by someones strong arms.

"Shhhhh, its okay, I'm here…… I'm here, its alright." She heard a voice call out to her.

Sakura recognized that voice. She snapped opened her eyes to find herself pushed up against a well toned chest covered in black and mesh. She looked up to see the one person she was crying over. He looked down when she stopped, but continued to hold her close.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked

'_I am now that you're here_.' She gasped as she thought to herself. '_Wait, why am I so happy to see him. Why am I enjoying being in his arms and feeling his warmth_.'

"**Because you love him, fool!" **she heard as Inner Sakura let her presence be know.

'_I can't love him, I mean I do but only as a friend, NOT like a boyfriend sort of thing_.' Sakura replied with a slight hint of confusion

"**You do love him like that. You just can't bring yourself to admit it, at least think about it or discuss it, I know you love him, your heart goes all aflutter just thinking about him. He's been there for you in ways no one else has. Just think about it" **As Inner Sakura ended their conversation.

'_No, I don't love him, my heart still belongs to Sasuke-kun right, If I do then why have I been thinking about Naruto. Well, he has helped me, like a true friend. Why wouldn't I think about him? I mean, he has got a really big heart, so big I know he won't let me down. Then how come I still find myself thnking about him? I'll speak to Ino. I'm sure she can help---_' she argued with herself before being interrupted by someone's voice

"Sakura-chan….Heay! Sakura-chan, are you okay? You sort of looked dazed. Do you want to get something to eat to take your mind off things? Naruto asked when he saw that Sakura had a far off look on her face. Obviously she was daydreaming. '_Probably thinking about Sasuke_.'

Sakura paused after hearing his last comment, before nodding her head. She later found herself at Naruto's estate. This puzzled Sakura they never came here to eat. Naruto saw the confused look on his friend and decided to let her know his plans.

"I thought we could have a home cooked meal instead."

She was still puzzled, but went along with it. Thinking that they would move into the living room or kitchen, she was even more confused by the fact that they were going to the garden. As soon as she stepped out the house, and onto the wooden deck. She heard a scream that made her jump to the moon.

"SURPRISE" all her friends, family and trainers yelled.

'Surprise' was right, she jumped, and stumbled back, only to land in a pair of strong arms. '_How could I possibly forget about my birthday?_'

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan" he whispered in her ear. She could feel his breath against the side of her face and ear, which made her heart feel like it skipped a beat, as he steadied her to help her on her feet

"Happy Birthday, sweetie" Mrs Haruno expressed as she hugged her daughter.

"Theres my big girl." Said her dad going up to hug his daughter

"Thanks Mom, thanks dad"

For the first time she got to see who was there to celebrate the anniversary of her birth. There was Shikamaru, Choji, Ino her best friend, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, her parents, Tsunade, Shizune with Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. While Jaraiya and Iruka-Sensei, who were cooking food on the barbeque. Not to forgetting Naruto as well. But what caught her attention the most was the fact that Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke weren't there. She decided to ask Naruto later. But for now she was going to definitely enjoy herself.

"Alright everyone, its time to take a dip lake." Shouted Naruto

"YEAH" they all screamed and ran to the edge of the lake that was part of the property except for Shino and Neji, but that was to be expected, and of course Shikamaru found it to troublesome to yell, but all three still took part. Sakura wasn't rushing to do the same, in fact she didn't even move and looked severly disappointed. Since her mother was now talking with Tsunade and Shizune, Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Aren't you going too? After all you were the one who suggested it." She asked him

"Not without the Birthday Girl."

"But I didn't bring my bathing suit with me."

"You didn't, but your mother did. Here" he said handing her a small bag "You remember where the bathroom was, right." He asked receiving a big grin and a quick kiss on his whiskered cheek from her before she ran of to get changed. Naruto had the brightest face possible after that _Thanks_ she gave him. The adults saw what happened and began to giggle. Naruto heard, but took no notice as he made his way down to the lake.

They were all in the lake splashing and playing around when Sakura arrived. Naruto saw her come up in a light pink two-piece bathing suit, and instantly couldn't take his eyes of her. The three girls that were present mesmerized the animals, which were commonly called 'men'. Ino wore a skimpy purple two-piece ensemble, which revealed a lot of cleavage to the drooling males, especially to her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Tenten wore a pale pink one-piece outfit, which hugged her beautiful rounded figure. Neji began to give stern glances to all who dare drool over his fiancé.

As Sakura lowered her towel, Naruto swam over, in order to assist her in getting over the rocky edge. He held out his hand, which she gently took, and jumped in. the water was surprisingly warm.

The three girls went to the side to have a talk while the guys tried to see who could throw a ball the hardest and catch it, no jutsus allowed. Shikamaru didn't play. It just was too troublesome. Sakura began to ask Ino and Tenten how they knew they were in love with their men. Tenten began.

"Well, really its like, no matter how hard you try, you can't stop thinking about them. And no matter what you know deep down that they will be there for you no matter what mood your in no matter where you are they'll always be there. To help you, and to guide you." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes thinking about Neji.

"O…kay, what about you Ino?"

"I think it could also go by how long you knew the person, shikamaru and I, we've know each other since we were babies, because of our dads. I hear it doesn't go by your head, you don't think about it, your heart tells you. For example, if you think, see or talk about that person, your heart will do something that will tell you you're in love with that person."

"Is it really as simple as that?" She asked sitting on the edge of the lake. "What would or could you do if you couldn't decide between two people?" Skura continued.

"Why don't you pretend your having sex with him?" suggested Tenten

"TENTEN!!!"

"What it might be the best way"

"Tenten, did you do that when you wanted to find out your feelings about Neji?" Asked Ino

"You bet and look were it got me, I'm getting married to him."

"I need to ask Tsunade something." Sakura ran off with a face as red as Mars. "I'll be right back."

Ino and Tenten looked at each other and giggled. Naruto turned to see Sakura heading back to the main building.

"Sakura where you going?" ask Naruto

"Oh I'm just going to ask Tsunade-sensei something about training." she replied

"Oh, okay." Naruto said cheerfully

Sakura ran straight past everyone and into the main building, trying to find a 'distant' bathroom and after a bit of searching she found one on the opposite side of the building. She entered it and locked the door behind her. She closed the lid of the toilet and sat down. Tentens words kept on repeating in her head

'_Why don't you pretend your having sex with him' _she repeated in her head.

"It might be the only way huh, I guess we'll find out"

'Sasuke' she thought she began to visualize him kissing her, touching her and visa versa. Nothing was happening. Why? She was sure she was in love with him

She continued at it for five minutes, she even played with her breast, rubbed her pussy to get a jump-start. She did everything, and felt absolutely nothing. She then came to a big decision, she was now going to try it, with thoughts about Naruto.

She started the same way, she began by thoughts of him kissing her passionately. Her heart was now racing and it felt like he was there with her, kissing her. Her mind took over.

LEMON WARNING

the thought of the kiss was so intense her body began to heat up, her breathing became heavy and sweat began to pour off her

Her mind was taking this somewhere else as she began to visualize him grabbing the top half of her swimsuit, striping her to nothingness, and slowly slotting his hardened member into her. Without knowing, too busy daydreaming, she lifted her top above her breasts and began to squeeze her tits. The moisture between her legs was growing rapidly. She felt something in her stomach like a rubber band being stretched or a knot tied. She knew her climax was building but this was much more intense than when she regularly masturbated to thoughts of Sasuke about a year ago, much, much more intense. She decided to push herself along sliding her right hand from her breast, along her taught yet subtle stomach where she stopped tracing the hem of her swimsuit bottoms before slowly and sensually sliding her hand under the material over the small, neatly trimmed patch of strawberry pink pubic hair above her now soaked and sweet smelling womanhood. Upon the touch of her finger over her soaked lower lips, she shuddered a felt the knot in her gut take a hugh leap towards her goal

She rubbed her wet pussy lips some more before slipping her middle and ring finger into her between her sodden folds and into her love chamber.

Bucking her hips in time with her fingers as she slid them in and out of her still virgin pussy, curling her fingers and rubbing her vaginal walls. Her little pink diamond was being teased by her thumb. She arched her back and squeezed her left nipple even more increasing the pleasure. The knot was tying up quickly it wouldn't be long now.

She kept on pumping, rubbing and pinching herself with her fingers bringing herself much closer to release. Her hips were bucking wildly at this point. Pumping as hard as she could against her inner walls, she pinched her nipple on more time and then the knot in her stomach could take no more, as she reached the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt, as she 'squirted' or rather exploded her love juices all over the tiled floor.

"OH…..GOD …..OH GOD NAAAAAAARRRUUUUUTOOOOOOOO" she screamed reaching her multiple climaxes.

She was breathing much heavier than before as she reveled in the after shocks of her orgasm. Slowly and shakily she stood up and pulled down her bottoms, revealing her neatly trimmed and now damp and still dripping pussy, sat down and began the whole possess again, ending in a much more intense climax than her first.

LEMON END

She got up from her seated position and pulled her swimsuit bottoms up her luscious legs and over her hips. She pulled her top down over her breasts once more, giving a little adjustment to make sure she was comfortable, before picking up a towel and mopping the bathroom floor, which were cover in her juices. Once satisfied, she left the bathroom to head back to her party.

She arrived to find people eating on the grass using their towels as cushions.

She was about to walk over before she found a plate of food handed to her.

"Here you go Sakura, we gave you a bit of everything since we didn't know what you wanted. Hope you enjoy it" said her academy teacher

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei" she replied as she made her way down to join the rest of her birthday quests.

"Heay Sakura-chan over here." Naruto yelled as he patted a patch of grass next to him and after what she went through because of him, how could she refuse.

Hours later, Ino pulled Sakura over with her and Tenten.

All right Forehead, spill it, where were you when you ran off from the pond. And don't try and hide it, we could see the flush on you a mile away. Ino pushed.

Sakura had a bright red blush going across her cheeks, which only confirmed Ino and Tenten's suspicions.

All right I did what Tenten suggested, and I got a lot more than I bargained for. I visualised myself having sex with two different people and I masturbated to the thoughts of the two who I couldn't decide which one I truly loved. Her suggestion was better than I thought because it's made me realise my wrong doings and whom the love of my life really is.

SOOOOOO who is he? Who won your heart? Sasuke as always? Ino asked

Sakura shook her head. Her two friends, were now interrogating her on who she loves, and were shock, to say the least, to find out it wasn't Sasuke. Sakura found herself blushing thinking about the one she loves, or rather what he was doing to her in her mind.

So who is it? Tenten asked.

"The person I love is kind, caring, handsome, sexy, strong, powerful and a great friend." Sakura informed with a dreamy expression

"Oh wow, tell me who he is. He sounds dreamy. I want a man like that in my life." Ino said, also dreamy eyed.

"He's already in your life, and yours aswell Tenten. He's the reason this village is feared." Sakura informed

"You mean its—" Ino mentioned

"The only Chunnin with S-ranked status." Sakura continued

"The Kage Bunshin master and Most Unpredictable Ninja in the village " Tenten said starting to get dreamy eyed

"The number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha" Sakura giggled as she remember the nickname Kakashi gave him.

Its— Ino said

Its— Tenten continued

"Naruto" Sakura whispered, as the two girls squealed unusually quietly.

WITH NARUTO

While taking his empty plate into the kitchen he found Iruka and remembered his mental note to himself from earlier.

"Heay, Iruka-sensei, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure whats up?" He asked, concern all over his voice

There's this girl I really like. She been having problems lately, (Iruka didn't know the problems Sakura had gone through) and just thinking about her in pain makes my heartache and I just want to mend her pain. It doesn't feel like a medical problem, because it only comes when I think about her and her pain. Funny thing is, I felt a similar thing when I was dating Hinata. When she was unhappy, a pain in my heart made me comfort her and then it went away when she was happy. But what I been feeling lately is much much intense, it stays with me longer, eventually goes for a bit and returns when I think about her. I also goes when I see her smiling and laughing. It's a great site and it kinda eases the pain

Naruto, You, my boy, have been struck hard. What you have been feeling is the sign of a pain close to your heart that must be mended. This girl is obviously one you hold dear to your heart and seeing her in pain causes you pain as well and won't stop until its been mended. The fact is, your in love Naruto deep, deep love, and by the sounds of things, have been for quite a while.

'_Love, I thought it was just a crush. I'm in love with her. I know now, and I'm certain Iruka-sensei is right. I made a promised long ago to protect and care you, and I shall. For all time._' He thought as he turned to make his leave.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, you really helped me out." He shouted as he ran back to his friends

"Anytime Naruto" he yelled back

NORMAL P.O.V.

The girls kept talking about past memories that involved a certain blonde haired male. They continued on only to realize it was time to clean up and leave. Sakura went up to her mother

"I'm glad Naruto allowed us to host the party here, thanks for a great party mom.

"Don't thank us dear, thank Naruto, it was his idea and all his doing. He planned this about two weeks ago. He came to the house and said he plans on throwing you a birthday party where you and your friends could go for a swim and was in a friendly atmosphere.

"Naruto did?" She was shock that the best night and best birthday of her life, was organized by the person she least expected. He was really living up to his title as the most unpredictable ninja.

"That's right, He was the one who told us to bring your swimsuit since he was going to bring you straight from the hospital. You know we don't care what people think of him, we know he a good young man, and after doing this for a friend, only confirm that. Your lucky to have a friend like him Sakura"

"Yeah I guess I am." Sakura said as she sneaked a glance at Naruto. At that moment, with the knowledge of what her mother just told her, she felt her feelings for him grow ten fold.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to help Naruto clean up."

By the time everyone had left, it was just Sakura, Shizune and Naruto, Shizune was sorting out the left over food. Sakura cleaning inside while Naruto was outside with 50 clones, cleaning the grounds. After about 30 minutes, all cleaning was done.

"Finally, it's done. Hope you enjoyed your birthday Sakura." He walked over, putting his latex gloves in the bin.

"It was great, thanks. I loved it Naruto She told him whilst hugging him.

"Uh… your welcome Sakura, look everything's done here, and its getting late, why don't I walk you home."

"I'd like that."

They were over half way to her house when she broke the long silence, with a red face.

"Um…Naruto, do you admire anyone like a-a…ya know a…. g-girl?"

"Not being rude Sakura-chan, but its unusual for you to ask a question like that, but yes I do 'admire' a girl as you put it. I mean I think, no, I know I've fallen in love with her. Have been for sometime actually. She's smart, strong, pretty, sexy, she a great kunoichi, I know this because I been on missions with her as well, shes not afraid to speak her mind and a great friend. I don't think I could give my heart to anyone but her. I'm sure she knows how I feel, but I can't bring myself to tell her. I wanted to ask you about how I should tell her. You know, you being a girl and all.

She felt her heart shatter into more pieces than when she did with Sasuke. With Sasuke it felt like her heart split in two, but now she felt her heart literally shatter into a million piece and was now beyond repair. She realized that she lost him before it even started. She could feel tears welling up. She tried to hold them back, but they came to quick before they created a salty waterfall from her glittering jade eyes shinning in the moonlight. Naruto noticed this and was now concerned, the pain he talked about with Iruka hit him full force, but his friend was his main concern.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I'm happy that you finally found love. Especially after the life you had Naruto." She lied '_I've lost him. I can't believe I lost him._' She thought

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"To answer your question Naruto, if you love her, I'm pretty sure she loves you back, especially if you think she knows your feelings. You should try to make it as romantic as possible when you tell her. You know take her out for a nice quiet meal, or take a stroll trough the park, you know something like that or along those lines. I wish you good luck, from the bottom of my heart.

"Thanks Sakura, I'll do that." he said as he smiled but when she smilied back the pain in his heart never dissipated or vanished. Silence fell upon them once again

"Naruto?" She asked breaking the silence. "I don't want to seem ignorant, but could you tell me why Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were not at the party.

Sure, Hinata can't stand me, so I had Neji ask for me. She said no because I was gonna be there, so I didn't bother inviting her. I was playing it safe with Sasuke. Not to mention that I saw him and Ayame-neechan against the posts at the training ground a few weeks ago. Doing something I would rather not repeat. Kakashi-sensei was one of the first I wanted to invite but he pulled out saying he had a mission. I confirmed this with Tsunade-obaa-chan. As for Kiba, I did invite him, but when he found out that his new girlfriend wasn't invited, he confronted me about it and demanded Hinata goes if he goes. Since I told him Hinata didn't want to go of her own accord, so he refused as well."

"Oh I see" she replied.

Once again silence caught up to them, and continued until they reached Sakura's home. Sakura ended breaking the silence

"You didn't have to do this Naruto."

"I know, but what kind of host would I be if I didn't." he mentioned as he flashed his foxy grin at her.

"Thanks." She smiled "Oh, and thanks for the party."

"Your welcome Sakura-chan. Oh and before I forget can I pick you up from the hospital and head back to my place I need help with the interior designs of one of the unfinished rooms in the second building. If its alright with you?" He said

"I'd love to Naruto" she said as she still thought about the fact he loved someone else, yet she would have to put up with it some more.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, Sweet Dreams Sakura-chan" he said as he ran off.

Sakura closed and locked her front door and when to her room. Once there she slowly closed the door, and leaned her back against it. Suddenly her legs gave way and she dropped to the floor and cried like there was no tomorrow.

'_Naruto loves someone else. I've lost his heart. I never had a chance. What did I do to deserve this?_'

She quickly succumbed to sleep as she felt all the actions and emotions of the day catch up to her.

The next day went by pretty much like the other before. Naruto would train with Ero-sennin and Sakura would continue working at the hospital, and would daydream about her love, who was now out of her reach forever. She glanced at the clock and noticed that Naruto would pick her up in less than five minutes.

"Heay, Sakura-chan, you ready" Greeted Naruto as he opened her office door.

"Yeah lets get outta here." She replied.

As they were walking, she couldn't help but realise they were going in the opposite direction.

"Naruto where are we going?" She asked

"I thought about what you said last night Sakura-chan. So I want to get your opinion on something."

"Oh!" she said feeling sorry for herself.

A few more minutes passed before they came to a small clearing surrounded be trees and colourful flowers lit by the evening sunset. Sakura was staring in awe that such a place of beauty existed. A cool breeze made its way into the clearing, adding to the warm feeling this place gave off. It seemed familiar somehow. She turned to her teammate.

"Naruto this place is beautiful. How did find it?"

You don't recognise it, do you?

"What?"

"Eleven years".

"What do you mean eleven years?"

Eleven years ago today was the first day I found this place. Its held a very special place in my heart ever since, and odds are, it always will. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was running to a sound I never liked heaing. A girl crying. I was running to see what was wrong and I charged through those bushes. He said pointing to a couple of bushes on the edge of the field.

When I came into the clearing I saw something that would, from that point on, be engraved into my heart for all eternity. I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She truly looked like an angel sent from heaven. I approached her and I asked "What's wrong?" she said it was right to talk to strangers. So I replied "Crying doesn't suit a beautiful girl like you. That angelic face will look much better when you have a smile it'll make you look as radiant as the sun."

Sakura gasped as she heard his recap '_I remember those words.'_

"Looks like you remember. This is where you and I first met Sakura-chan. You were the one up against that tree. You were the one crying. "

"I remember now. I was crying because everyone kept calling me-" she couldn't finish because she was interrupted.

"Forehead girl?"

"Yeah"

Silence past for a few minutes as they took in the beautiful site before them. Old memories began to resurface, before the silence was broken.

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"You said last night to try and make it as romantic as possible. Well I thought if a great friendship could be born in this place maybe a great relationship could also be born. Not to mention that the beauty of this place speaks for itself."

"I'm sure she would love it, Naruto I know I do." She said as a small flow of tears began fall. She couldn't help but be jealous at the girl who had captured his heart and made him so happy. She turned her head down and clenched her eyes closed. Not only because she couldn't stand to let him see her tears, but because she was ashamed of herself for being so selfish. She continued

"Naruto, before I go on my way to leave you alone with your girl for the night. I have to tell you something. I don't want to ruin your night, but I can't stand this. Ever since Sasuke, you been there for me. NO you have ALWAYS there for me since we became team 7. You always put everyones happiness in front of your own. Everytime you asked me for a date and I shot you down everytime. I broke your heart and I'm sorry." She stated as she began to shake. "I want you to know Naruto. I was concerned about my feelings for you and Sasuke since you came back two years ago from training. Well, they were finally confirmed when you helped me when I had my heart broken by Sasuke, for the last time. I love you. I love so much, and for once, I am going to put your happiness before my own. Even if it means I can't be with you. I'm certain, the one you have chosen loves you as much as I do." By this time she let the tears fall and broke eye contact with him to fixate on the grass in front of her feet. She turned her head down and clenched her eyes closed. Not only because she couldn't stand to let him see her tears, but because she was ashamed of herself for being so selfish.

She began to turn and run until, she was grabbed by her wrist. She knew she didn't have a hope in hell of braking free from his gentle yet vice-like grip. She knew he was going to yell at her for ruining his evening, and she would take any blow he gave her. She was spun around her upper arms were held with his hands. She still had her head down, she couldn't stand to see the anger on his face. She felt him grab her chin.

'_Here it comes'_ she thought

"I know she does" he said as he gently held her chin with his thumb and index finger lifting her head slowly. She still had her eyes close when she felt a soft and warm feeling on her lips, a feeling she knew. It was the feeling of being kissed. Her eyes darted open to see Naruto with his eyes closed. It took a few moments to sink in. She was being kissed, by Naruto. She took a risk and began to return his kiss. As soon as she did she felt him grab her waist and pull her closer to him. She decided to let her hands glide and feel his body as this would be her last chance to do so. He was warm and comforting she thought as she rub his abs and chest. She then shivered as she felt his tongue glide over her lips and started 'tapping' her lips as if saying 'can I come in? she gladly let him in as she felt his tongue taste all over her mouth, scraping along her teeth and began playing with her muscle. She loved it and in return glided her hand through his golden mane and pulled him closer deepening the already sensual kiss.

After a few minutes, they finally broke apart, much to Sakura's dismay. She was about to say 'good-bye' and walk away. Before he began to speak.

"There's no need to cry, runaway or feel sorry for yourself. I didn't just bring you here to get your opinion. I brought you here to celebrate our friendship and to tell you I love you too. Always have and I always will. I was aware of your feelings for me for a few months now. You were always the girl for me. You were the smart, strong and pretty kunoichi I told you about. I have been in love with you since the academy. I have waited a long time to here you say those words Sakura." He said as he began to hug her.

"I love you so much Sakura, more than you can imagine." He whispers in her ear.

Sakura was now letting lose a waterfall of joy. As she snuggled closer into his neck before she said

"I have a pretty good idea, because my love is never ending. I love you my sweet Naruto"

"I love you too, my Sakura-chan."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked into the others eyes, both lost in the love they felt for each other and decided to seal the deal with another deep kiss. They both knew how much they felt for each other by how much they put into the kiss. After the kiss they made there way to the very tree where their friendship began. They stood next to the tree holding hands and saw, carved into the bark the very sealing of their friendship. The carving read "Naruto and Sakura - friends 4ever". Naruto had an idea and took out his oldest kunai. The very one he used to write the first carving.

Naruto released Sakuras hand to get to work. Sakura was puzzled by his action and watch him. When Naruto was done he stood and guided Sakura to him. Holding her close. He began to slide down the tree. With her in his grip he gently placed her between his legs with her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling warm she snuggled closer to him leaning her head back and on his sholder while she held his hand.

What did you do? She asked as she turned to him. He answered by looking up. She did the same. And saw his new carving. "Naruto + Sarura 4ever" the words were bordered in a big heart. She let out a tear. She knew she had the best boyfriend in the world. She loved him so much.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun"

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

With that, they began another deep and passionate kiss with one another. They broke off and watched the beautiful orange sunset knowing that they could handle whatever the future held for them, knowing they would be there for each other for a long, long time, with their love that would never die.

THE END

So what did you guys think?

9500 words FUCK ME!!!

That has to be the longest thing I have ever written. I may write a sequel depending on how many reviews I get. The lemon is perhaps the weakest link of this story. Even I thought it was shite.

Please be honest with me. Anyway at least I can say I added my contribution to


	2. Final Update From The Author

**UPDATE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Sorry everyone I'm gonna leave LICT as a One shot. I think it suits it better. I don't think it'll work with the current plotline.

Sorry to disappoint you all.

I will write another fic, believe me. The amount of satisfaction I got from this was unreal, especially since I wasn't expecting anything but mostly flames.

Give me some time and I will come up with my own original plotline. I need to do a bit more research I suppose. The Ryugan is the main reason I am abandoning this story. The amount of PM's I got relating to it was unreal, and I'm not gonna keep redoing chapters and not letting the story progress, so I decided to just let it be a one-shot.

If all who had my down as a Favourite Author or Author Alert (which I really appreciate BTW) can wait a month to a month and a half. I'll have the time to research, think, and write a much better story.

Thanks go to the following for reviewing

kingdom219…templar132…HokageNaruto…demonkid …nine-tailkyuubi…jere7782 …Useful76…Hymir…Suffocated With Cheese…Chaos star951…evryluvsmisty…Anulmentor…MIFED…Krymsom…kent20…kabata4life…dbzgtfan2004…ZachTheBloody…DarkwingDuck-L.g.d…dutchm4n…Gene Kamiken…nrureye…Momochikd…naru x saku…Satyanasi420…yamigami…

loca4NSF….Gnosismaster

Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate it.

LICT is complete

SKYTIDE 101…… OUT

P.S. I **DO NOT** own Naruto and **DID NOT** own it during the making of this fic


End file.
